Snake's Deal
by ShiroKuro OokamiRyu
Summary: Sakura was betrayed for the last time, leaving the village and leaving behind the only person she was truly close to, Sai, having gotten closer after both were forgotten and ignored once Sasuke came home. She searches for a new place to call home but her search is stopped when she runs it Shin, Sai's brother being controlled by Kabuto. Kabuto makes her a deal that she can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or characters that I write about but I do own the story idea. If I did own the anime then Sakura would be the Hokage with a harem from the teams and have a sexy alliance with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru would be dead long ago and Kabuto would be her own "personal" doctor.**

Chapter 1

I Love You, the bitter words sounding fake coming from his pretty mouth. How could she not see it, be so foolish? So many times he said it like it was a security blanket, a leash that he knew would keep her there, trapped in an illusion of content, of happiness.

Sasuke Uchiha was always so cruel, knowing exactly what words to say and what to do to get his way with Sakura. She began to get annoyed with how easily he could weave words and play with her feelings, her compassion and connection with him. It hurt her that he didn't truly feel affection for her or meant it in the things he did.

After she found him cheating, the latest time, with INO! (Ino of all people!) she was finally fed up. Sakura began to walk away as she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and heard Sasuke sigh. She closed her eyes hard, refusing to let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Sakura, come here. I'm sorry… I made a mistake. You know I love you sweet heart." She flinched and stopped walking. 'Those words…' She thought. Sakura's blood became warmer as it raced through her veins. Sasuke smiled, believing that he had won like all those other times.

He began to pout and use a pleading voice after she didn't turn around and smile forgivingly at him, like she had so many times before. "Saakuuraaaa… I didn't mean for it to happen. You mean the world to me my love-" His eyes widened, blinking quickly in confusion as he felt his jaw aching. Sakura's eyes were a mix of pain and fury. The truth dawned on him, she had struck him. "Don't ever say those words to me again. Don't speak to me with lovingly fake words! In fact, don't EVER speak to me again." Her voice was dripping with venom and true hatred. He had never heard her speak that way to him; he had never heard her voice sound like that period.

His mouth moved, trying to speak or think of something to say that would make her forgive him but none appeared. He watched her with utter bewilderment as she walked away, an aura of death and hatred surrounding her, promising a horrific ending to anyone that followed her. That aura and the ethereal glow that she gave off in the moon and starlight kept Sasuke rooted in the spot Sakura had left him in. Even when Ino shook him and spoke to him, he just stood there and stared at the path Sakura had taken, though she was long gone.

Sakura couldn't believe that he dared to say those words. "I love you, what a load of shit!" She snarled and spit in her anger, sneering at the thought of that man ever 'loving' anyone. He never truly loved her, he just used her. He was with her when it was convenient, not because he loved her, never. But because of her feelings for him she let him use her like a fucking tool. Well no more, she was done with that Uchiha.

When Sakura got back to her apartment she began sorting through her things to pack, putting things that were most important to her in her pack while she gathered everything that Sasuke had given to her and put it in a pile out on her terrace. She got a bunch of paper and matches, placing the paper on top of the pile and stuffed a few inside of it before lighting four matches and letting them drop onto the pile.

It burst into flame. She watched with a satisfied smile as anything she had for that bastard Sasuke, burned to ashes, floating away in the wind.

Sakura went back into her room, closing the glass door and looking around. She smiled as her eyes landed on a gift Sai had given her for her last birthday. It was a beautiful pendant that hung on a thin, braided silver chain. She clasped it around her neck as she remembered what he said when he gave it to her.

He had been lightly blushing when he gave her a box wrapped in wrapping paper, her gift. "I'm not very good at finding gifts for people, especially those that I care for so I hope it is to your liking…" She tore at the paper that had been so carefully wrapped around the box, feeling a little guilty after, and opened the box, gasping at what she saw. It was a rose quartz stone carved into a cherry blossom. She smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked at the ground. "It reminded me of you-" He said before she tackled him in a hug that interrupted anything else that he was going to say. His face was beet red when she pulled away.

Her fingers caressed the pendant lovingly before her hand dropped to her side as she frowned. No one in this village really cared about her, but then again what about Naruto? What about Hinata? They had been her close friends, then again they had each other, but would they really care if she was gone? Then again there was Sai, Kakashi, Yamamoto, maybe Lady Tsunade and Shizune…

She shook her head. No, she couldn't think about everyone else. As much as she would miss Sai, the most out of them all, she had to do something for herself, for once. So after she packed up she went into the forest. Sakura didn't know that someone was watching her, silently following her as she trudged through the forest. The bushes rustled and after she quickly pulled out a kunai, getting into a fighting stance, the bushes moved aside to reveal Sai. She relaxed, putting away the kunai. She sighed and looked at him with exasperation. "Kami, Sai! Don't give me a heart attack…" Her words faded as she saw the look on his face. It was blank as usual but his lips were turned down in a frown and his eyes were filled with sadness. He knew that she was leaving…

They had grown close since almost everyone had forgotten her and ignored him. She could always speak with him freely and he could open up to her, ask her question that he was too embarrassed to ask anyone else or find in books.

"Sai…" He shook his head and smiled, a genuine smile instead of those fake ones she had hated so much in the past, but it showed his sorrow. "It's okay Sakura; I know that you've wanted to leave the village for a while now. The only thing that kept you here besides me was that bastard Uchiha." He smirked, an expression that showed his evil intentions. "Don't worry; I'll definitely make him pay for all that he's done to you." She suppressed a laugh before smiling and hugging him tightly, making his ribs ache but he didn't mind, finding it hard to hold back her tears. She knew that he was letting her go, giving her his permission, his blessing to leave him. "Thank you Sai…" Sakura was surprised when he hugged her back, and as they pulled away she could see his eyes were glistening like he was about to cry as well. She bit her lower lip to keep the tears from over flowing. He was after all losing the first true friend and person that stayed with him in his life. He brought out his scroll and painted, using his chakra to bring the painting to life.

It was a beautiful hawk; large enough to have someone ride on its back. Sai nudged Sakura's back with his hand, making her step towards the ink bird. "She's for you and will take you anywhere that you want to go but the jutsu will where off in 12 hours." This time when Sakura hugged Sai she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She jumped onto the ink hawk's back as soon as she let go of Sai, her hands grabbing onto the ink feathers and Sakura whispered for the hawk to fly. The hawk tilted her head as she heard Sakura's words and beat her massive wings, sending wind blowing through the trees and blowing through Sai's hair.

Sakura couldn't look away from him even as the hawk began to fly away from the Leaf Village. Only after she lost sight of him did she look to where they were heading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or characters I write about but I do own the story idea. If I did own Naruto then the anime would continue for many more decades! Long Live NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sakura watched as trees passed beneath her and saw the endless forest ahead. A glaring light blinded her and she lifted her hand to shield her eyes. She squinted to see the sun rising in the sky near the horizon. The skies were painted different shades of pink, yellow, orange and blue. It was truly beautiful. She marveled at the sunrise because she knew, back in the village, Sai was watching the same sunrise, and painting the scene on a canvas, capturing the moment forever. She felt her eyes sting as tears began to well up again but she didn't stop them from falling and she promised herself that one day she would go back to the Leaf Village to see Sai and the others.

A thought came to her. Search parties would be sent to look for her and she would have to thoroughly cover her tacks. When there was no evidence of her death or that she had been forcefully taken from the village found she would become a rogue ninja, placed in the bingo book as a ninja that abandoned her village. Due to her strength and abilities she would be put with the most dangerous rogue ninja.

She didn't know whether she should sigh and be disappointed or smile, relishing it and anxiously await the inevitable upcoming fights. Her being was split in that decision. Her jade eyes glowing faintly in the morning light were the only expression of her emotions. She looked back to the trees and realized just how fast the ink hawk was flying. Sakura reached her hand out to stroke the feathers on the ink hawk's neck as she smiled. The ink hawk looked back at her and cried out, a sound that reminded Sakura of the hawk that she and Sai would send back and forth to each other when they were apart for more than a day and would send each other letters, talking to each other.

This ink hawk that Sai gave her was truly amazing and for however long she would last Sakura would cherish her. She was the last thing Sai had given her and Sakura didn't know how long it would be until she saw Sai again or if they would still be allies. Sakura shook her head. No, Sai would still be her ally, her friend… Wouldn't he?

Would he fight her if he was on a mission and encountered her or would he be happy to see her and let her go? Would he be ordered to search for her and hunt her down? If so, what would happen next? As her mind wondered, many scenes played through her head and many gruesome and heart wrenching images crept into her mind. She never wanted any of those things to occur. She just wanted him to stay safe. Sakura didn't want him involved in any of this…

It broke her heart when she realized that he would be safest far away from her. If he never saw her then he wouldn't have to lie about not seeing her and the possibility of being forced to fight her would lessen if not disappear altogether. As much as she longed to see her best friend again, she knew it would be better if they never met in the future.

She felt herself nodding off as the sun rose higher in the sky, the dark blue of night receding as light aquamarine blue of day took over.


End file.
